Implanted penile prostheses provide relief for men with erectile dysfunction.
In a typical implantation procedure, the penis of the patient is incised to expose the corpora cavernosa that are aligned axially in a side-by-side orientation within the penis. Each corpora cavernosum is dilated, for example by introducing gradually larger stainless steel rods into the corpora cavernosum until a space is created that is sized to receive a cylinder of the penile prosthesis. The cylinder is typically provided with a traction suture attached to its distal end. A tool (e.g., a “Furlow” introducer) is introduced into the space formed in the corpora cavernosum to guide a needle (e.g., a “Keith” needle) attached to the traction suture through a distal surface of the glans penis. The needle and the suture are subsequently passed through the glans penis to pull the cylinder of the penile prosthesis to a distal location within the corpora cavernosum, which locates the distal end of the prosthesis approximately mid-glans. Although the above-described approach has proven effective in treating erectile dysfunction, the needle forms a lesion in the glans penis, which can cause bleeding and discomfort to the patient.